It Started With A Favour
by Chocolatpen
Summary: How Kid Flash ended up looking after Jump City for the Titans. Robin doesn't want to do it - his best friend had already left behind his life of crime fighting. But he will, because he has no other choice. They've broken away from the Justice League, but that didn't mean the league didn't want them back. Slight AU with altered YJ plot and Justice League added in.


_**This is what I thought of when Kid Flash appeared in lightspeed, after rewatching it. I just couldn't help but connect some dots to the team and everything.**_

_**Hopefully the titans aren't very OOC! :]**_

_**Please tell me what you think!**_

_**Please Review! :]**_

* * *

_**Part 1: The Call**_

* * *

Robin sighed, rubbing his temples as he sat back against the chair in the T-ship. Bumblebee's face was shown on the screen on the window of Robin's compartment.

"Sorry, Robin, but steel city needs us." She explained, flinching slightly and looking back as a loud screech shot through the air and Mas Y Menos zoomed by behind her. There was a loud crash and the bridge she was on shook before stabilizing with a groan. Water shot up behind the hero with the new Aqualad, Garth, riding on top of the wave. Bumblebee signalled to her teammate and he nodded back, going into action as the leader of Titans east turned back to the screen. "We don't have enough man power to protect both cities. We're not doing that well here either."

The boy wonder frowned, sitting up straighter. "It's fine. I understand – the villains are hard to deal with. Do you need any help? We could fly over there to help out."

Bumblebee smiled in relief at his response. She'd thought he'd blow his top or at least get angry. The Titans had entrusted them with their city, after all, when they had gone away to fight the brotherhood of evil, but Titans East had abandoned it for their own. The last thing she wanted from him was another debt. "We got it handled. Besides, the brotherhood is more important than us right now."

An explosion rocked the ground and Bumblebee flapped her wings so she could hover above ground. Speedy fired a few arrows in the background, the earth shaking again from the power of the explosions. He ran up to Bumblebee and whispered in her ear before she nodded to Robin and flew off, drawing her stingers as she did.

"Rob." Speedy nodded to the masked boy. After the incident, Red Arrow had gone back to being Speedy, though he never really went back as Green Arrow's 'sidekick'.

Robin nodded back. "Re- Speedy." He cracked a small smile. "Will you ever stop changing your name?"

The archer on the other end shrugged, a small smile playing on his lips. It pulled down slightly. "Do you miss them?"

Robin's eyes widened for a moment, before they hardened. "Yes. Of course. Every time star makes cookies, they remind me of her. Every time Cyborg sits in front of a blank TV screen when he relaxes, it reminds me of him. Every time Raven fights Beast boy's flirting with a witty comeback, it reminds me of her. Every time I try to be a better leader, I find myself looking up to him. Whenever the titans are hanging together, it reminds me of us. How, Speedy? How do you cope?"

Speedy was silent for a while before he answered. "I don't. Garth's here most of the time and I can see it in his eyes. He feels guilty. But it's not just because of him that I think about them all the time too."

Robin clenched his hands into fists.

An Explosion shook them out of their trance, and the two narrowed their eyes at each other; a promise to talk about it soon. "Do you know any heroes who could take care of Jump City until we come back?"

"No," the former Red Arrow sighed, "And you know it. Most Solo heroes have been busy in their own cities with the spike in crime this past week, and I don't think you'd want to call in the Justice League to help."

Dick rolled his eyes, before thinking for an available hero, until his thoughts landed on an ex-teammate and best friend. "Hey Re-Speedy, do you know where Wally is?"

Roy looked confused for a moment. "No. Remember after the team disbanded he cut off all ties to us? Though I thought you were still in contact with him."

Robin shook his head.

The screen shook again and a blast through Speedy and the communicator back a few feet, landing sideways. It fizzled for a while before Roy's voice called in. "Rob-robin? If you can hear me, look at the date. It says everything we need to know."

The com unit faded to static, and the boy wonder made the screen retract from his window, checking the time on his portable computer.

5pm on the 9th September…

Tomorrow was the 10th.

It was the day.

Swallowing, the leader of the Teen Titans looked away. Guilt washed through him. The anniversary of the incident was tomorrow and yet he'd let himself forget this year. How could he? But with all the action from the brotherhood, it was quite a feat to have continued on without the League's interference. He connected himself back to the ship's internal communication unit, only to be greeted by a familiar, loud argument.

"Tofu!"

"Meat!"

"Tofu!"

"Meat!"

"I am fine with any energy bringing substance as long as it tastes nice!" Starfire added in confidently.

"Mm. We're going to McDonalds." Raven deadpanned.

"Aw, Rae! Macs doesn't even sell vegetables!" whined Beast Boy, his voice breaking slightly.

"They have fries. And their beef is nice." Raven muttered, looking away and out the window.

"Boo Yah!" Cyborg punched the air, narrowly missing the roof of the Titan's ship.

"The joyous fries will be fine! Won't they, friend beast boy?" Starfire said thoughtfully.

It was then that Robin decided to cut in.

"Cyborg, program us to drive towards the west coast. We'll stop by a McDonalds' for dinner and eat on the ship."

"Aw. Where're we going, Robin?" Beast Boy asked curiously, his green ears perking up.

"..."

"Does it have to do with the brotherhood of the evil?" Cyborg prodded.

Behind the domino mask, Richard Grayson-Wayne rolled his eyes. "We need to find a hero to help take care of Jump while we're gone. The Hive has been running rampant lately and with the new ancient artefact showcase setting up in the museum as well as the cash and jewellery being driven in on Monday, our city will be a good target for even the small timers. There's a hero in Central that I wanna look up. He's… extremely fast on his feet, though he's left his superhero past behind. He might help us, if I play my cards right."

"Oh, oh, this is extremely exciting! I'm sure that we'll find him, Robin." Starfire clapped, grinning broadly.

"Wait." Cyborg said, drawing out the 'I' so that the word became much longer than it was supposed to be. "Central's the home of The Flash. You talking about him?"

Beast Boy spluttered, while Robin gave him a look. "The Justice League is Out of Bounds, and you know it is."

His team might not know the reason why he was so against the Justice League, but they knew not to interfere. They knew he hated contacting them, or the idea of them helping out. In Robin's books, they weren't suitable.

"Well, who is this mysterious hero?" Raven commented dryly. "We have to know who it is."

Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire looked to him expectantly.

Robin sighed. "Let's just say he's an old friend."

* * *

_**How was that?**_

_**Loved it? Liked it? Or God forbid, Hated it? :P**_

_**Please Review! :D**_

_**And I'll update accordingly.**_


End file.
